


The Silver Wolf

by Spklvr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, And Remus is insecure and cute, Both are 17, Just Sex, M/M, Rimming, a romantic dork, and fluff, at Hogwarts, hopefully the silencing charms are working, poor james and peter, sirius is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spklvr/pseuds/Spklvr
Summary: Sirius wants to make his and Remus' tenth time special, but something seems to be bothering Remus.





	The Silver Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is something silly that's been on my computer for ages and I've just never published it for some reason.

As Remus went to take a shower, Sirius bound for his bed and put up the necessary silencing charms as he pulled the curtains. Peter and James were sound asleep already, they had made sure of that, but Sirius fully planned to make Remus scream out his name at the top of his lungs today. Being quite new at sex, he hadn’t really managed to do so before, but this was their tenth time, and that surely meant they had started becoming proficient at it, right?

Deciding he ought to prepare to get to the good stuff quicker, he pulled out the lube from his drawer and charmed it to heat up slightly, as Remus hated the feeling of cold lube. He put on a heating charm around them while he was at it, to discourage the wearing of clothing, and stripped himself down to his underwear. There were a few candles in his drawer, and Sirius took them out and displayed them on the bed in front of him; while he waited he might as well set the mood to make their tenth time more special. He transfigured the white candles into a deep red colour, before turning them into several smaller candles, lit them, and charmed them to hover beneath the canopy bed roof. When one almost caught the drapes on fire, he put a protective charm around them as well, which he should have done right away and praised Merlin nobody saw the little blunder. 

He fluffed and propped up his pillows against the headboard, then rested against them in what he hoped was at least a semi-seductive pose, with his arms casually poised above his head to show of his stretched abs. After five minutes, his arms were starting to fall asleep, prickling uncomfortably, and he abandoned the pose to huff impatiently. Remus sure was taking his time in the shower. Remus had already had a proper wash that morning and was only supposed to freshen up quickly. Sirius had already washed and primped himself thoroughly while waiting for Remus to return from the library that evening, but gave his armpits a quick sniff to ensure they were still smelling of soap. He froze as the drapes shifted, thinking Remus might have caught him, but no pretty werewolf came into his bed. Just a draft from the open window. 

Needing something to do, he transfigured the dust bunnies under his bed into rose petals and scattered them on the covers. Another moment passed, and he summoned their wireless, tuned into a romantic classical music channel, and charmed it to hover out of sight at the corner top of his bed, somewhat hidden behind the drapes. He returned to his seductive pose just as the curtains began to shift again, and this time a pretty werewolf did come into his bed. 

“What’s all this?” he asked as he settled at the bottom of the bed, as far from Sirius as possible. He was wearing a disappointing amount of clothing. The big blue knitted jumper he liked to sleep in on cold nights and baggy pajama bottoms, while Sirius was only wearing his nicest pair of black boxer briefs. 

“It’s our tenth time,” Sirius explained, and smiled sheepishly when it hit him how overboard he had gone. 

“Oh, right.”

Stupid Remus hadn’t even realized, but Sirius couldn’t bring himself to be upset because something appeared to be wrong. Remus’ normally bright smile that creased his entire face was weak and forced and didn’t reach his eyes at all. “Is everything alright?” Sirius asked and crawled across the bed to his boyfriend. Sirius put his hand up to stroke his cheek first, and Remus leaned into the comforting touch. But when Sirius reached out his other hand to comb through Remus’ soft, brown locks, he winced as if burned and flinched away. 

“I’m fine,” he said, blushing. “Um,” he muttered, then paused to look at the bed. He looked guilty. “You really put a lot of effort into today, didn’t you?” Remus asked and his expression softened. 

“No, well, a little, you know…” Sirius mumbled. He let out an embarrassing squeak as Remus pulled him into a sudden, fierce kiss. Not complaining, he let himself melt into the touch of his boyfriend, and started working on removing those horrid clothes. Not that the clothes themself were bad, but Sirius had always thought clothed was not a good look on Remus. 

“Sirius,” Remus asked breathlessly as the jumper was pulled off over his head, and they had to release each other’s lips for a short moment. 

“What?” Sirius asked just before putting his tongue back in Remus’ mouth where it belonged, thus not allowing Remus to respond. Remus forced them apart, and Sirius gaped and mouthed like a fish searching for Remus’ lips for several seconds before composing himself. 

“Mind if I top tonight?” Remus had looked so serious, he had thought he was about to say something horrible. “I know you just bottomed last time, but…”

“It’s fine,” Sirius said, just relieved sex was still happening. He didn’t mind bottoming at all and while Remus was busy undressing himself completely, performed a few wordless charms on certain parts of his body he hadn’t expected to be penetrated. “Well, I’m ready to be ravaged if you are ready to ravage me,” Sirius said with a grin. He grabbed Remus by the arms and pulled them both down onto the bed to continue the snogging. Remus obliged and hummed approvingly into Sirius’ mouth as Sirius’ hands wandered across his body, squeezing his butt cheeks and running them up his sides and arms. But when Sirius moved his hands up to cup his boyfriend’s actual cheeks and run his hand through his hair, Remus jumped up, once again leaving Sirius gaping stupidly.

Sirius was about to ask what the hell his problem was, but was flipped onto his stomach with a yelp. Firm hands spreading his cheeks apart and a tongue on his hole kept him from prying any further. In fact, the whole thing was quickly forgotten. He had rimmed Remus once, but had never had it done on himself, and was thankful he had managed to do those cleaning charms before they got started. The tongue lapped cautiously on the outside at first, making small circles and tentative prods. As Sirius’ moans of pleasure grew, the tongue got more confident and pushed inside. His toes curled at the sensation, and he started moving his hips, both to stimulate his cock that was growing harder by the second and to fuck himself on Remus’ skillful tongue. 

The tongue was replaced by long fingers, coated with pleasantly warm lube heating his insides. They rooted around for a moment, still not all that experienced, until Sirius moaned “there!” and the thorough stimulation of “there” was begun. Sirius writhed in the sheets, wanting stimulation of his cock, but also not wanting to come too fast. But Remus’ relentless pressing on his prostate was making this nearly impossible, and with a last grind against the bed, he came hard into the sheets. 

“Did you come?” Remus asked in a husky whisper. 

“Sorry. You’re too good at that,” he said and smiled. “Fuck me now. I’m ready.” He tried to flip himself over on his back, but Remus held him down on his stomach. Though Sirius wanted to face his boyfriend and kiss as they made love, the rough treatment sent a jolt to his cock. The strong arms holding him down was in stark contrast to the gentle penetration. Remus’ long cock was pushed inside him slowly, giving Sirius time to adjust. Sirius hissed as Remus pushed the last length in a bit too quickly, and Remus mumbled an apology and stayed absolutely still, all while pressing down hard with his hand between Sirius’ shoulder blades. 

“Move!” Sirius had to beg needily when Remus waited too long, and Remus obliged, slowly sliding out halfway and pushing himself in again. The grip on Sirius lightened, and he tried to turn around again, but was once again forced onto his stomach. “Um, Remus, what’s-”

Remus suddenly picked up the pace, making Sirius gasp. As he thrust into him, he kept one hand between his shoulder blades, but used the other to lift Sirius’ hips and slide his hand under him to grab his cock. It was still flaccid, but was reinvigorated by Remus’ touch. He lied on top of him, kissing between his shoulders, then the nape of his neck. The hand holding him down let go as Remus’ body did it for him, and it snaked underneath him to pinch his nipple and stroke his chest. He was definitely getting hard again. Remus’ lips left his skin and moved upwards to his ears, nibbled them lightly, then whispered with hot breath “I love you.”

“Ah, Remus!” was all he could say in response, nearly screaming as Remus’ cock pushed down on his prostate. He made another attempt to contort his body to face Remus and kiss him, and was finally allowed. With one hand on his cock, one hand on his chest, brushing against his nipple, and his lips on his, Remus pounded him into total submission. 

Remus came first, with heavy spurts deep inside of Sirius, but pumped Sirius to completion before he went completely soft and slipped out of him. Sirius thought he ought charm himself clean, but he quite enjoyed the feel of Remus’ sperm inside. His boyfriend lay down next to him gasping, and let Sirius kiss him; his strange behavior forgotten by them both until Sirius put his hands on the back of Remus head again. Remus nearly shoved Sirius off the bed as he leaped to the other side .

“I should sleep in my own bed tonight,” Remus said and moved to leave. Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled him back up to his side of the bed, where he held him down much like Remus had done before. 

“Okay, explain yourself. What the hell is going on?”

Remus took a deep breath as he awkwardly attempted to bury his head in the crumpled comforter. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing? Does this have to do with why you were in the bathroom for so long?” Remus’ quiet blush answered that, but Sirius still couldn’t figure out what it was about. Was he constipated or had an upset stomach or something? Was that why he had wanted to top? But he could have just used a charm to vanish it like Sirius had, so that didn’t make sense. “Is your stomach alright?”

Remus looked confused at first, then shook his head. “I’ll show you…” he said, sounding like he wanted to do anything but. He waved Sirius’ hand away and sat up in front of him, tilting his head to show him the left side of his hair, just above his ears. He pushed his hair up, revealing a patch of hair that was unmistakingly silvery gray. “I’ve noticed a few stray grays here and there,” he explained. “But I just plucked them out, and now all of a sudden there’s this.” He let it fall back down, hiding it under the slightly too long curls. “I’m only seventeen!” he whined. “I’m not supposed to get gray hair!”

Sirius tried so hard not to laugh, but couldn’t help a snort escaping his lips. With an insulted puff of air, Remus pointedly lied back down and hid under the covers. “I don’t mind it!” Sirius said and snuggled up next to him. 

“You better not mind,” Remus grumbled. “It’s not like I can help it.”

“And it’s easy enough to cover up. Any salon can put a colour changing charm on it.” Though Remus said nothing, the visible tensing of his boyfriend’s body told him that hadn’t been the right thing to say, so he decided on a different tactic. “Though I would prefer it if you didn’t. I kind of find it sexy.”

“Sexy?” he asked with an incredulous snort. 

“Absolutely.” Sirius ran a hand through Remus’ hair, revealing the grey patch again as well as a few stray greys in the back Remus probably hadn’t seen. “You’ll be a hot silver fox before we’re thirty at this rate, and I kind of like that thought.”

“More like a silver wolf.” Remus was still pretending to be upset, but Sirius could hear the smile return to his voice. 

“My sexy silver wolf,” Sirius said and kissed his hair where the patch of gray was hidden underneath the light brown curls. “I love you too. You fucked me too hard for me to tell you earlier.”

“Sorry about that, by the way.”

Sirius shrugged. “Kind of liked it, honestly. Maybe you could try to tie me up next time.”

“Tie you up?” Remus arched his brow at him. “Are we ready for that kind of thing?” he asked, taking the suggestion far more seriously than he ought to have. 

“Of course we are. We’ve had sex ten times now. We’re practically experts.”

“Hardly.” Remus laughed breathily and finally turned fully around to face Sirius, who immediately pulled him close for a post-coital snog. “Though that was definitely the best sex we’ve had so far,” he said shyly, blushing. 

“Wasn’t it? You were incredible.” 

“So were you.”

“How?” Sirius wondered, his voice falling to a whisper. He was quite exhausted and tired after all they had done. “All I did was lie there.”

“You were moving your hips way more than you used to. It was good.” Remus gave him a sweet, quick, peck on the lips and did a quick cleaning charm on them, vanishing the rose petals that now clung to their bodies, before he closed his eyes. Sirius blew out the candles with his wand but let them and the wireless hover there for the moment. He was too tired to clean up and snuggled Remus instead. “Goodnight, Sirius,” Remus said, nearly unconscious. 

“Goodnight, Silver Wolf.”


End file.
